organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Noxthajan
Noxthajan (Nox-tah-jan) is Eternal's Number XXVIII. Shy and timid, yet brave and courageous when it's mostly needed, though it is a rare sight. Wields a laptop as a weapon to control the element of Data. Usually working on his laptop or zoning out, he can easily be startled if others attempt to do so. He's also known as The Copycat. Story Life as a Somebody Jonathan - Coming Soon Start anew as a Nobody After having lost his heart to The Heartless, he was "reborn" by an alley in The World That Never Was as a Nobody. He was found lying unconscious by Mesajinx and Xiron, who had taken a stroll through these dark streets. Jinx's first instinct was to kill him, but Xiron hold her back and took the new Nobody into Memory's Skyscraper, Organization Eternal's base, and let him rest in an infirmary bed. He woke up hours later, baffled to his new surroundings. Sitting up and placing a hand to his forehead, he tried to remember what had happen. Soon, Raxen entered to explain him everything that had happen and what he was now. Raxen then concentrated as the word "Jonathan" appeared before them. The letters soon circled around the new Nobody slowly then quickly. In an instant, Rax placed an "X" in the letters and they stopped, forming the new Nobody's name, "Noxthajan." First Few Days Nox went into training to find his element of control and weapon. First few tries were no good, having to fight Heartless bare-arm. After many tried through many days, he developed in slowly controlling his power and experimenting a style of fighting. Then he began to meet a couple of the members, his personality the same as his Somebody, thus not the Nox we know now. Months Later Having control of his power and knowing things around better, he then began to question what his purpose for this "new life" could be. Why was he given a second chance? He distance himself from others for a bit, hiding his fear and deciding to be different than his Somebody. He met a member called Serenix then after a couple of days, she asked him to be her boyfriend. Nox was hesitant, unsure if to accept for he never planned in having a companion, but later agreed. After a Few More Months His personality had changed completely. He befriend more members, was more friendly even if he was abused. Things seemed more like life was worth it without a heart til the days came when Seren disappeared. Nox first thought she was just taking a break in some world, but other members began to torment him that she had died. Refusing to accept it, he headed up to the roof and sat on the edge, staring down then off towards The Castle That Never Was. Slowly, he thought if all they said was true. Before he could sigh, Sanienx, which he began to call Master, poof in front of him, making Nox fall to his back. Sani also told him that Nox's girlfriend was dead, but he just turned his back on him. As Nox was heading back towards the door, Sani grabbed him and took him to a place called "Plains of Ruins", an area all desert and collapse buildings. Then he pointed over some crumbled concrete to a pile of weapons, saying it's what's left after a Nobody vanishes. Slowly walking while looking over the piles of remains, he spotted a Scythe and gasp. Nox reached out for it to examine it, "is she...really gone...?" he mutter before realizing it wasn't hers. More days past and still no sign of her, for the first time he began to worry. More and more members tormented him to move on, but he denied and ignored them. One member by the name of Fenrisulfx tormented too much that they went into the TR to fight. Through the battle, Fen taunted Nox using Seren's voice that she cheated on him, sleeping with Fen and other members. Nox's anger countered back by transforming into Naytlyxki, ending Fen's mocks. They both stared in silence, Nox returning back to his form after Fen spoke, "I just want to help you..." Nox patted Fen's shoulder as he walked past him, "You helped me more than enough. I couldn't have asked for a better friend" were his words as he ported away, deepening their friendship closer. The Unexpected Order Rax called upon Nox to discuss a secret only for him. He wasn't sure if to feel honored or cautious to what it was. He nearly lost his breath and drop the envelopt with the letter of the mission. Big bold words: Eliminate Serenix.<\b> Nox protested of the assignment, wanting a reason why she must be killed but more, why he has to do it? Rax first try to give a simple excuse, but when Nox tried to give aternative choices, Rax finally gave him the reason. He just couldn't believe, but then went empty, his face blank with no reaction to look another way. Days went by til he found his target, killed her then cried himself alone for days. New Members and Girlfriend Appearance & Personality Nox is always seen wearing the usual black coat around. If he is to be wearing something else, it would be some baggy clothing Weapon & Element Relationships See Also Category:Eternalites